


go to bed

by tanmeili



Category: yexiu zhouzekai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanmeili/pseuds/tanmeili
Summary: 睡吧睡吧





	go to bed

当周泽楷说出不会放过的那句话之后，叶修心下一凛，倒不是说他害怕周泽楷了，他还不至于那么没用，再怎么说周泽楷也是比他小好几岁的后辈。

让他恐惧的是，随着那句话之后，周泽楷身上散发出了一种奇异的味道，这是一种很熟悉的香，很像苏沐橙用她人生中的第一笔金给他买的那瓶D&G香水，初闻仿佛是多汁的西西里岛柑橘的味道，可是再仔细闻下去，会闻到熏香与橡木苔藓混合出的性感而温柔的味道，这种味道迷惑着他，勾引着他，让他搂住男人，叶修不知道这是什么，但周泽楷知道，这是信息素，是天生会让人纵欲的东西，不只是叶修被他的信息素勾引，他也同样被叶修身上散发出的那种清新淡雅的雨后味道勾引的欲火焚身。

周泽楷赤红着眼角，用牙齿轻咬着叶修的耳垂，一只手放在叶修的胸部揉捏着，他大手握在叶修的胸部，明明胸前没有什么肉，男人却偏偏爱不释手地揉捏着。

周泽楷附在叶修耳边，轻声道：“你的胸上长了些肉。”

叶修被周泽楷的浪言浪语给刺激到了。

大脑仅存的理智告诉他不能这么搞，可是身体中的欲望好像已经渗透到了他的骨子里，一波一波像潮水一样，让他无力抵挡。

他大腿合并这，一种奇怪的感觉让他脸红了一片，蹭一蹭，腿间的液体让他震惊不已。

周泽楷微微地笑了，手捏着他的乳头，大拇指在上面按了按。

果不其然听到了叶修的一声闷哼。

他非常满意，叶修在他身下软成了一滩水，在床上这么和谐，便是有滔天的怒意也消减了十之七八。

“乳头也被我弄大了不少，不错。”男人很满意，低下头去，用舌头舔着叶修的乳头，这是一个很容易被刺激到的位置，至少被人用牙齿的轻轻地磨着的感觉十分刺激，细小的电流一股脑儿地往自己身上窜，叶修脚绷得紧紧的，手也用力地按着男人的肩膀。

“你说，我会不会吸出奶汁来？”

叶修不说话，他心里想着，小周这孩子怎么在床上这么浪呢，平日里羞涩寡言的完全看不出来。他抱着周泽楷，心想，哇，强奸变合奸，小周不用坐牢挺好的，我这是拯救了荣耀新星啊。

周泽楷自然察觉到了叶修的走神，但是也同样的感受到了叶修抵在他小腹处的那个小玩意。

他嗤笑一声，拉着叶修的手，声音禁欲，“帮我弄。”

叶修迷迷糊糊地握住了周泽楷的性器，一握到手里，心中顿时有些不是滋味，嘟嘟囔囔，“怎么比我大那么多？”

便是内敛如周泽楷，都被弄笑了，他一alpha要是说出去不如一个Omega大，那那什么玩意艹叶修艹的下不了床，周泽楷把下巴搁在叶修的肩膀上，两人做出一副鸳鸯交颈的模样。

他的另一只手却顺着叶修的背脊线滑到了男人的股沟处，在即将碰到那处的时候，周泽楷感觉到叶修的整个人都僵住了，他抿唇，眼中的冷然被遮盖在眼下，就算他不愿意，那他也得上，区别只是在于心甘情愿可能会让两个人都痛快一些。

幸好下一刻叶修就放松了，也许是在强迫放松。周泽楷心想，不过他不会顾及，他的手插入了男人的后穴之中，也许是很久没做了，即使有Omega的天生优势，穴中也不免有些紧，幸而Omega后穴会自动产生液体，直接省略了润滑这一个步骤。

周泽楷毫不留情地伸进去了三个手指，在叶修的体内，模仿性交一样抽动着。

叶修打了一个哆嗦，因为快感无法忍耐。

他无意识的抬起一双细白而纤长的腿和周泽楷的腿交缠着，宛若一个树懒一样抱着一个东西才能产生安全感。

这种程度的快感并非没有过，例如第一次取得荣耀的冠军之时，可是两种快感又都是不同的。

一种是心理上的快感，一种是生理上的快感。

当叶修的欲望越陷越深的时候，那种清新的味道变得十分浓冽，却并不是暧昧的热香，而是像这个人本身一样的……极致的仿若绽放在冰天雪地之中的花的香味……极致的冷香。

周泽楷一口咬在了叶修的脖颈处——临时标记。

如果不加抑制，叶修本就紊乱的发情期恐怕会提前到来。

可是那群家伙估计也快来了吧，他不希望叶修在神志不清的时候，陷入一群Alpha的怒火中。

那样没有好处。

周泽楷盯着眼前放空着眼睛的人，心中无感交杂。

房门被人推开。

——“周泽楷，你别动叶修，他怀孕着！！！”


End file.
